Gothic Angel
by ToxicFireStarter
Summary: Satie is a strange goth girl who just moved to Prep central.Or so she thinks.But happily finds the young goth girl,Raven and the two become friends.But what happens when a particular half vampire takes interest in her?Will she give in to him? Claude/Satie
1. Jock Hell

A/n: I do not own Vampire Kisses or thier Characters. (oh how I wish I did) I only own my Character Satie or anyone else I add. Enjoy.

'Why did we have to move! I liked it back in Pa. Stupid Dillsville.' I thought bitterly in the back of my mom's car. 'And now I have to go to the stupid high school.'

My head phones blared my music as I bobbed my head. My bobbing was interrupted by my mom pulling one of my plugs out. Do you know how much that hurts? "Ow, mom," I whined covering my ear in pain. You want to know how loving she is with my pain. "Oh suck it up that didn't hurt at all." she said rolling her eyes. Oh yeah and she yells at me for that... she so stole the rolling eyes from me.

I looked out the window to see the school. 'Damn school' I looked around and only saw preps. 'NO! God I'm gonna die here that must be her plan.' I grabbed my black spider web messenger bag. I loved this bag but my mom hated it to hell and back. She always said it was "too morbid." Wait until she found my lyric/poems book, she'll have a cow. Chuckling softly to myself I walking into the school from prep Hell. Hello last day of life.

A/n: Its short but the next one will be longer I promise. Enjoy


	2. Grandma Secretary

A/N: the second chapter thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Mumbling under my breath I walked inside. I looks around... only Preps and Jocks... damn. I was hoping maybe just one or two goths. That's when I noticed that I was getting looks from some jocks. Great. I love sarcasm. Best thing invented. I tighten the grip I had on my messenger bag. I hated Jocks I got these kind of looks back in Pa. I'm not saying I'm damn hot, although boys tell me differ, but I know I'm pretty. My hair was always clean and shinny.

Though I darkened my red highlight, I have natural blond, red, auburn, and honey brown highlights, that looks beautiful braun-natur, aka brown hair. Sorry went into hairdresser talk. My eyes have to be my favorite part about me. They are rare, my eyes are deep brown with black slits around the pupil. When I get mad they turn black. Cool huh?

Any who back to walking sorry I tend to get off topic a lot. I have Bipolar disorder and short term memory lost. Oh and multiple personality disorder. Opps sorry off topic again. Anyway... I entered the office to see and elderly woman who looks like a grandmother already. Yay I love these type they are so sweet. Walking up to the desk, I smiles at the older woman. "Hello ma'am I'm here to pick up my schedule." She smile like a grandma, aww. "Okay young lady and what's your name?" She opened a drawl while asking me.

"Mercades Vampira Blade."

Okay I know its weird but I love it. My birth parents were druggies and named me after their car, a mythical creator, and my fathers' last name. Anyway I only hate when people call me Mercades, makes me think they are calling me a car. So I go by Satie see Mer-sati-es. It sounds like Satie in the middle. Everyone calls my that... except my adoptive mother. Always saying how pretty it is. Blah!

The secretary smiled and pulled out my papers and turned back to me. I saw her eyes scan down my outfit but not like those hormonal jocks. My outfit, which I fought with my mom about for 30 min, was a fishnet under top that went to my elbow on one side with a black top that went off my shoulders and cut off at my stomach. My skirt was my favorite, it went down to my knees, black, it has cuts in it with fishnet filling the holes. Down the side were lined with chains as were the pocket outlines. The bottom had that torn worn out look. My long black boots went up to my thighs so they hide under my skirt.

Around my neck I wore a necklace that was given to my by my old boyfriend before he died. It was a black lace choker with an alchemy blood moon with three small bats around it. I could tell by her looks she was an old fashion type. Smiles sweetly I took my papers and nodded my head, "you have a good day ma'am." I turned and walked out of the office.

Now to find my classes.

* * *

A/N: Her first day of school will begin in the next chapter. Enjoy. Tell me whatcha think.


	3. Grand Canyon Vagina

I glared down at the forsaken paper. How the hell was I sapposta find the rooms without a map. Evil, evil school people. Back at my old school I was feared. Mainly because I could make anyone like me. Goths, geeks, outsiders, even an occastional prep. The school officals knew I could start a riot. I smiled at the thought. I absolutely loved riots. Muhahahaha Destruction. Sorry off topic again. Now where was I...? Oh yeah hopelessly and uderly lost. Shit.

* * *

~Raven's POV~

I woke up late again. Crap. I ran into school trying to race to math class. Well that was until I ran full force into someone.

* * *

~Satie's POV~

Who in the mother of saten ran into me! I rubbed my butt. Oh my poor poor butt. I opened my eyes to see a black haired girl dressed like a... "Goth!" I jumped up happily. Finally another goth, maybe I won't die here. The girl looked up in shock by me, I smaked my forehead. 'nice first impression.' I helped the girl to her feet, "hey I'm sorry, I just throught I was the only goth and was gonna die here." I smiled brightly at her. Yes, I'm a goth but I have my mothers looks, which inclued a big bright beautiful smile. Although I think it's ugly and uselly smirk more, but sometimes it slips out.

Holding out my hand, nails claded with gun metal nail polish and still smiling, "name's Satie Vampira Blade and you are?" Yes it's different from earlier, if it's not an elder I just go with Satie. She smiled a bit, and took my coldish hans, "I'm Raven. I love your outfit, and is Vampira your real middle name?" I had notice her flintch at my hands, my body core must be cold again.

"Well yes Raven it very much is. Thanks by the way. I love your hair clips. Hot Topic?" I was shocked when she shook her head. "There is no Hot Topic here." Her voice faded in my ear as my eyes widen. No Hot Topic?! It's offical again I'm gonna die in that corner over there. Oh lookie a spider! Raven snapped her fingers to get my attention. As I looked away from Senior Cupcake, the spider, the final bell rung. Raven jumped up and raced off saying about being late.

I sighed then looked down at my hand at Senior Cupcake. "Do you know where these classes are?" I swear I saw him look at the paper and shake his head! Yes! I have a smart spider in my hands! Grinning brightly once again, yes I'm easaly amused when bored, I walked in a random direction to find my math class.

God I hated math. Don't get me wrong I'm good at it but I hate when they go over something I learned. I usally read during this, but one of my old evil math teachers stool my book. Just because I said she was a discrase the all math teachers everywhere and should go to Wal-Mart and buy a Math for Idiots book. Don't give me that look she couldn't teach a monkey to shit. Hell the monkey would probably say the samething I did... well if monkeys could talk. Oh my Saten that would be so cool!

While my thoughts woundered. If you haven't notice, it happens a lot! Anyway I was so into my own little world, I didn't notice I walked into my math room. Once I did final notice I was three things. One Raven was here, YAY! Two the teacher looked nervuse. Ha must know my old teacher. Finally everyone was staring. Fucken people. "Keep watching and I'll rip your vocal cords with your eyeballs attacted to them and shove them up your mother fucken ass." I finished my threat and was shock at how calm and serious my voice was.

One of the cheerleaders stood up, "was that a threat?" I raised my eyebrow. Does she really think her and her little clones are gonna scare me? I gave the hard glare that I was know so well for before replying it a deadly voice, "No, it wasn't you slut on a stick it was an ultimatum. Want to try for the real threat. Because I could make sure no one wants to touch that Grand Canyon you call a vagina, or as much look at you."

I heard her gulp from the front of the room... and she was in the back! Ha, maybe this year won't be so bad anyway. The cheerleader sat down quickly as I made my way to sit next to Raven, who was by now in tear from laughing. As I sat in the seat next to her she turns to me trying to settle her laughing. I smiled, hell my old friends and I would have died from laughing by now. She finally caught her breath and looked at me, "Satie that was the best thing I saw ever. Those cheerleaders give me so much crap." My smile widen and I leaned over to her, "hun as long as I around and your my firend, no one will even look at you the wrong way." My smile had turn into a smirk when I remembered all the upperclassmen who gave up their table after getting one swift kick in the shin from me.

Raven, or Ravy as I desided to call her, chatted for a few while the teacher sat behind his desk. Scared to face me I bet. I truely can't blame him, hell I scare myself sometimes. As Raven started to talk about her boyfriend Alexander, Al is my nickname for him now, we had talked about his cousin Claude. He sounded a bit cocky... I want to meet him!

Anyway she was telling me about on of her dates, when the door opened and in walked four goths. Yes more goths! I then noticed that Raven stiffened. My eyes traveled back to her. "Ravy? What's wrong?" I keep my voice low as I noticed her eyes watch the new goths closely. After about 5 minutes she finally whispered back, "that's Claude and his gang." My eyed widen the I turned back to the front to see the teacher inturducing them.

"Class this it Claude, Kat, Tripp, and Racco. Would anyone like to show them around?" I noticed no one raised their hand. Wow go way to show the school body cares. I held Raven's hand trying to calm her down. "Raven since you find it so nice to be late, why don't you show them around?" That bastard just because she was late. My eyes slowly turned pitch black as my glare harden at the stupid teacher. Oh he would so pay. The four goths sat around us like we were their pray. The Claude guy was on my left side, while Racco and Tripp settled behind us. The girl Kat, god I love her necklace, sat on Raven's right.

This day is gonna be oh so great. Again I love sarcasm


	4. For the Both of Us

"Why am I going again?" I was being drug with Raven and she showed the others around. Claude turned to me with a way to bight smiles. It really scared me out. "Because if I'm not mistake you're new too." With that said he hooked his arm with mine and continued to pull me along.

As Raven finished the tour, and after many complaints from me, Claude finally let my arms go.

'Awe I was actually starting to enjoy it.'

I watch as Claude whispered something to Raven that made her look scared a bit. Unfortunately as I started to stomp over Tripp and Kat trapped me.

"Hey I don't think we met properly," Tripp took my hand in his and brought it to his lips. "I'm Tripp, it's a pleasure to met you."

'Okay I love romance but it just felt ... creepy when Tripp does it ya know?' Kat thankfully smacked him in the head. "Tripp stop you're scaring the poor girl." With that she pushed him away and took my hand as well. "I'm Kat, I love your hair. Did you do that yourself?" I smiled, 'god I loved people who noticed my work. Most asked if I got a pro to do it.'

"I'm Satie, nice to met you. Thanks yeah I did it all myself. I love your necklace."

As we chat-ed the bell rang and I was drug away by Raven.

**~Claude's POV~**

Kat walk up to me as the girls walked off. Well the Satie girl was more drug by Raven but still.

"Well whats going on?"

I smirked to myself as I got an idea. Turning I walked down the opposite hall.

"I think we should get to know Saite better."

**== Night Fall == ~Satie's POV~**

Raven wanted me to met the oh so great Alex. Great. Don't get me wrong. I love Raven like a sister but knowing I don't have a boyfriend and getting reminded... it upsets me. I guess I'm just selfish. I did have a boyfriend.... but something happen...

**++Flashback++ **

_A young girl and boy walked down the sidewalk. The girl was giggling at something the boy was saying, while the boy smiled at her. The girl, Satie, and the boy, Eddie, were together for nearly two years now and never happier. Eddie was loving, sweet, and understanding to her thoughts on intercourse before marriage. He was now taking her for some dinner to cheer her up. Just last week Satie's dad and grandfather past away from two different cancers. It took its toll on Satie greatly. Finally Eddie was able to get her to unlock her door and come out. _

_As the young couple turned the corner to the small cafe a loud gun shot rang out. Time seemed to freeze as Eddie grabbed Satie covering her with his body. Satie's hands clutched his shirt as they hit the ground together. She slowly opened her eyes to see blood forming on the front of Eddie's shirt... _

_Her breath caught in her throat, her eyes burned with tears. She slowly looked up at her boyfriend's painful expression._

"_EDDIE!"_

**++Flashback End++ **

I felt my eyes burning again as I remembered that day. It still made my stomach turn. My hand unconsciously went to my choker. 'Why him?' I blinked away the unsheathed tears as Raven called my name. 'No... I won't cry anymore.' I quickly caught up with Raven.

'I have to move on... for the both of us...'

(A/N: Alittle look into Satie's past. Enjoy.)


	5. New Friend?

**~Raven's POV~**

I called out for Satie again. 'Man don't tell me I lost her already.' I walked back the way we came to find her.

"Satie? Where are you?"

I continued to glace around for her. 'Where are you?'

"Looking for someone?"

I jumped three feet and screamed. Hearing a light giggle behind me I spun around coming face to face with a laughing Satie. Blushing in embarrassment I looked down.

Her giggle fit turned into a chuckle as she grabbed my hand gently.

"Hey, come on I didn't mean to scare you so bad. Now come on lets go meet your lover boy you can't stop talking about."

With that she tugged me along in the wrong way. Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Satie you're going the wrong way."

She froze up a bit before turning and smiling sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head gently.

"Um.. I knew that I was just testing you."

We both laughed softly before heading for Alexander's house. I can't wait for him to meet Satie.

**~Satie's POV~**

As we walked through the graveyard I couldn't shake the feeling we were being followed. Taking a deep breath I listened for anything out of the norm... well for a graveyard at least. When I didn't hear anything I put it off to my own worry warting and followed Ravy up to a large cool looking mansion. We reached the front door and Ravy was practically squealing. Laughing at her actions I knocked for her only to have the door open 30 seconds later. The elderly man who answered it look kind, and once noticing Ravy smiled.

"Good evening Miss Raven, who is your friend?"

Smiling sweetly I held out my hand, "I'm Mercades, but please call me Satie."

Ravy took me arm pulling me in before introducing me to the elderly butler.

"Satie this is Jameson, Jameson this is Satie. I wanted her to meet Alexander if he's up."

Just then a deep sexy voice rang out from the top of the stairs.

"Raven it's nice to see you, who's your new friend."

* * *

(sorry been busy and writers block I'll try to keep updating but if you have any good ideas I would love to hear them)


End file.
